Karma
by Kapiten J. Harkness
Summary: Salahkan Dylan kenapa ia menembak mati orang itu. Dan Dylan harus menerima konsekuensinya sekarang. Atau selama hidupnya lebih tepat. WARNING: MPREG. /discontinued/
1. Davey

HAAAIII Kenalin saya author baru!  
Ini fanfic Mpreg yg pertama saya post, _hope you like it_! ;)

Beberapa hal di film ada yg saya ubah disini, misalnya ruangan2 di apartemen Dylan. Mohon maklum ya...

_Enjoy _yaaaa...! :D

* * *

"Oh _god_, Davey." Dylan refleks memegang perutnya, melontarkan kata demi kata yang menunjukkan betapa sakit abdomennya sembari mengerang dan menengadah dengan mata tertutup. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Davey mulai menampakkan sisi _brutal_nya. Ia begitu keras menumbuk organ dalam Dylan tanpa ampun. Ia tak pernah diam, bahkan saat Dylan menjalankan tugasnya. Davey sering kali mengganggu konsentrasi Dylan yang membuat tembakan pria jangkung itu meleset jauh. Dylan mengusap halus perutnya, berusaha menenangkan Davey yang berjingkrak di dalam sana. Dylan tak pernah peduli dengan kejadian _itu_, kejadian yang _menghasilkan_ Davey. Mungkin ini karma. Salahkan Dylan kenapa ia menembak mati _orang_ yang telah _menanam_ Davey di dalam tubuhnya. Jadilah dia harus menanggung perbuatannya dengan Davey yang akan datang dalam hidupnya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Dylan mendengus, memikirkan betapa brengseknya vampir satu itu. Bisa-bisanya vampir itu melabrak Dylan yang terkapar lemas dan menyeretnya ke– Tidak. Tidak. Dylan tak ingin kejadian itu terputar lagi di dalam kepalanya. _Lupakan itu, Dylan._

Entah dengan alasan apa dia menamakan bayinya Davey. Sebutan itu terbesit begitu saja di benaknya saat Marcus tengah menikmati burger ala _zombie_-nya di _restoran_. Kala itu Marcus menanyakan ia ingin memberi nama apa untuk anaknya. Ia menatap keluar jendela, mengabaikan tatapan penasaran Elizabeth sementara Marcus menggigit burgernya. Selusin detik berikutnya kata Davey keluar dari mulutnya bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya. Dylan cepat-cepat menambahkan kalau nama panggilan itu untuk sementara saja, menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tapi nampaknya Dylan sudah nyaman memanggil bayinya dengan sebutan Davey.

Norton, teman baiknya yang juga dokter kandungan _pribadi_nya, telah memberitahunya perihal jenis kelamin bayinya. Norton mengatakan bahwa Dylan mengandung bayi perempuan. Dylan diam sesaat, bertanya-tanya mengapa bayi perempuan dikandungannya itu bisa sebegitu aktifnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Dylan menginginkan anak laki-laki. Maka dari itu ia selalu menyebut Davey dengan kata ganti laki-laki. Hati kecilnya berharap nanti ia akan melahirkan bayi laki-laki sehat nan sempurna dengan mata berwarna cokelat. Warna matanya.

Dylan tidak tahu Davey akan terlahir sebagai apa, entah manusia atau mungkin vampir. Atau bisa juga sebagai keduanya, setengah manusia, setengah vampir. Sebagai penapas berkulit pucat. Dylan tidak ingin Davey terlahir sebagai vampir. Karena artinya Davey tidak bisa tumbuh dan berkembang, selamanya menjadi bayi yang baru lahir. Itu mengerikan sekali jika sampai terjadi. Selain Dylan akan menghadapi resiko pertaruhan nyawa demi melahirkan Davey yang jauh lebih besar, Ia juga tidak akan melihat Davey berjalan dan memanggilnya 'Daddy', itupun kalau dia berhasil bertahan hidup. Dylan bergidik ngeri memikirkan itu.

Pria berambut hitam pekat itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi menyandarnya di sofa, meraih gelas bening berisikan susu hamil hangat rasa vanila di meja bundar kecil samping sofa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. Marcus dan Elizabeth ngotot membelikannya susu macam itu untuknya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Mereka tambah ngotot membelikannya berbagai macam sayuran dan buah segar untuknya saat mereka mendengar saran Norton agar Dylan mengkonsumsi makanan bervitamin–Dylan langsung mengucapkan sumpah-serapah pada Norton. Dylan awalnya menolak mentah-mentah ide itu. Tapi apa daya, sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah. Seberapa menyiksanya ini, Dylan melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk Davey.

Dylan juga sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk Davey sejak 10 minggu masa kandungannya. Perlengkapan itu sekarang sudah sebagian besar ia siapkan. Segala perlengkapan itu ditempatkan di ruangan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menaruh senjata-senjatanya. Cukup gila memang, menempatkan perlengkapan bayi di ruangan bekas senjata. Tapi hanya ruangan itu yang Dylan punya untuk menaruh boks tidur bayi yang ia rangkai dengan tangannya sendiri, walau kamar itu lebih kecil dari milik Dylan. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Ruangan bercat biru pastel itu menghadap cahaya matahari pagi. Dylan sudah memaku dua rak setengah meter untuk boneka yang dibelikan Elizabeth dan untuk buku novelnya yang sering kali ia bacakan untuk Davey. Dylan juga sudah membeli kereta bayi, popok kain, popok sekali pakai, celemek, selimut bayi, botol susu, dan empat setel pakaian bayi berwarna hijau dan putih. Dylan hanya membeli empat setel pakaian karena ia belum yakin dengan Norton yang mengatakan bahwa Davey adalah perempuan. Kalau Dylan membeli selusin pakaian bayi berwarna merah muda dan ternyata Davey lahir sebagai laki-laki, mau diapakan selusin baju itu? Dibakar lalu ia beli yang baru? Dylan memilihkan warna hijau dan putih karena ia berpikir warna itu netral untuk bayi. Senjata-senjata miliknya dia simpan di balik papan kayu di bawah meja kerjanya, tempat ia meletakan barang-barang _gila_ untuk kewajibannya. Senjata mulai dari belati, SS-2, 50 C Night Hawk, _shotgun_, sampai TDI Vector ia tempatkan di balik papan kayu yang ia sebut dengan 'coopery' itu.

_Klik_. Kenop pintu apatemen Dylan terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok pria dengan topi lusuh. "Hei, Dylan. _How do you feel_?" Ucap pria itu, menggantungkan topinya di gantungan sebelah pintu masuk dan menghampiri Dylan yang sedang menyesap susunya di depan TV.

"Entahlah, Marcus. Davey tak berhenti menyodok ususku, bahkan saat para _werewolf_ sudah terlelap," Balas Dylan apa adanya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar TV tuanya ke Marcus, tersenyum pada pria yang sudah _mati_ itu.

"Hei, _how long are you,_ Dylan? Bukankah belum menginjak 7 bulan? Kenapa Davey bisa seaktif itu? Apa itu normal?" Marcus nyerocos khawatir. Ia duduk di sebelah Dylan.

"Oh, _god_, Marcus, kapan terakhir kau gunakan pembersih lantai untuk tubuhmu?" Protes Dylan. Ia mendorong tubuh bau Marcus menjauh darinya. Ia menatap Marcus sebal. "Ambil parfumku di meja, pakai di setiap sudut tubuhmu." Kata Dylan yang lebih mirip perintah. "Kalau memang perlu, habiskan saja." Ini memang tak biasanya. Sebelumnya Dylan selalu tahan dengan bau _zombie _yang sebusuk apapun. Hamil seakan membuatnya kembali jadi manusia awam.

Marcus menuruti Dylan. Ia menyemprotkan hampir setengah dari isi parfum Dylan yang tersisa, "Dylan, _how long is your pregnancy_?" Tanya Marcus lagi. Ia meletakan parfum temannya ke tempat semula setelah ia mencium bau badannya dan merasa kalau ia sudah cukup wangi untuk Dylan.

"Enam bulan, kenapa?"

"Kau bilang Davey tidak berhenti menendang, apa itu normal?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehamilan. Lagi pula ini tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak terlalu mengganggu," Kata Dylan cuek, kembali ke acara menonton TV tuanya.

"Kau perlu konsultasi ke Norton,"

"Marcus, aku bukan satu-satunya pasien Norton. Dia pasti sibuk bekerja di kliniknya da– _GOD._" Dylan memekik tertahan. Ia meringis dan menutup matanya, tangannya sudah berada di atas perutnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kuat gelas bening yang lima-per-enam kosong, buku jarinya sampai memutih. Marcus sesaat membeku, matanya melebar panik. "Aw... Davey, _please stop it._" Nada suara tertahan Dylan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Marcus buru-buru mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Dylan, takut gelas itu pecah oleh genggaman pria jangkung itu. "D- Dylan? Apa itu kontraksi?" Tanyanya kikuk.

"Kontraksi darimana, bodoh? Aku masih di akhir trimester kedua. Aku belum merasakan kontraksi apapun." Umpat Dylan gemas. Alisnya yang bertaut mulai mengendur seiring menghilangnya rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Akan kuhubungi Norton," Marcus menyambar ponsel Dylan di meja kerjanya tanpa persetujuan sang empunya ponsel.

"Marcus, _don't_."

"Diam, Dylan Dog, tonton TV-mu sana." Marcus meletakan ponsel Dylan di telinganya, mendengarkan nada sambung. Ia nampak tak sabar menunggu Norton mengangkat teleponnya dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Dylan.

"_Halo, Norton Redhood _here_. Ada apa, Dylan? Ada masalah dengan bayimu?_" Marcus menghela napas lega mendengar suara Norton di seberang sana.

"Hei, Norton, ini Marcus. Apa kabarmu, bung? Dylan mengatakan kalau bayinya menendang terus, apa itu normal? Barusan Dylan mendapat tendangan keras dari bayinya." Marcus tak menghiraukan bisikan sarkastis Dylan yang mengatakan, 'Kau mati, Marcus Deckler'.

_"Ah, aku baik, Marcus. Bagaimana denganmu? Soal menendang, tampaknya itu normal. Dylan masih dalam minggu ke-25, ruang di perut untuk bayinya masih luas, memungkinkan si bayi untuk bergerak aktif. Jika kau masih belum yakin dengan keadaan Dylan, datanglah ke rumahku sekarang. Mumpung aku jam kosong,"_

Marcus mengangguk-angguk, "Ide bagus, Norton. Baik, sampai ketemu. Terima kasih, bung."

_"Yep, sama-sama, kawan. Kutunggu kalian."_

Marcus meletakan ponsel Dylan kembali ke tempatnya. Baru saja _zombie_ itu membuka mulutnya, Dylan sudah bicara, "Apa katanya?"

"Katanya itu normal, tapi aku mau kau ke rumahnya."

"Kapan? Sekarang?"

"Mau kapan lagi, Dylan?"

Dylan mendengus, "Aku malas, suruh saja dia ke sini."

"Sambil membawa barang-barangnya macam USG? Dylan, jangan gila."

"Ya, ya, terserah." Dylan beranjak mematikan TV tuanya dan menenggak habis susunya. Ia berjalan ke tempat cuci piring untuk menarus gelas dan membuka coopery. Ia berjongkok–agak kepayahan karena ukuran perutnya–dan terdiam sesaat, berpikir senjata kecil apa yang bisa ia bawa. Lalu diambilnya 50 C Night Hawk dan meletakannya di tempat pistol di bagian mata kakinya yang terbungkus kaus kaki. Marcus bertanya-tanya apakah Dylan memakai tempat pistol itu setiap hari.

"Untuk apa bawa pistol?" Kata Marcus separuh histeris.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku yakin kita keluar rumah Norton saat sudah gelap." Dylan menatap datar _partner_-nya.

"Dylan!"

"Apa sih?" Dylan menatap galak Marcus. "Ayo," Dylan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Marcus.

"Dylan, kau pikir aku punya kunci rumahmu?!" Belum sempat Marcus mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, kunci apartemen Dylan melayang ke arahnya. Marcus refleks menangkap kunci itu dan bergumam tak jelas. Dylan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Ting, tong._

"Itu pasti Dylan," Nortunios Daller Redhood melangkah menuruni tangga. Ia baru saja selesai menyiapkan alat-alatnya. "Hei, _guys_. Silahkan masuk." Senyum ramahnya menyambut Marcus dan Dylan yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Kita langsung saja, ya? Aku harus siap-siap operasi jam 8 nanti," Norton menutup pintu dan melangkah ke lantai atas–lantai untuk kamarnya dan segala perlengkapan medisnya–dengan Marcus dan Dylan yang membuntutinya.

"Operasi mendadak?" Tanya Dylan.

"_Yeah_, aku gagal dapat sehari tanpa operasi lagi di minggu ini. Klinik menelponku dua menit setelah Marcus menelpon." Sahut Norton.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan? Sudah kukatakan pada Marcus untuk tidak menelponmu tapi dia tidak mau dengar," Dylan menuruti isyarat Norton yang mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Ah, Dylan, kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku, _you know_? Kami ini kan temanmu, kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu sudah tanggung jawabku dan Marcus untuk bertindak. Bukan begitu, _zombie_?" Norton melirik Marcus yang dibalas anggukan mantap. "Aku 'kan sudah katakan, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan kandunganmu, hubungi saja aku. Aku pasti akan menolong sebisaku walau di tengah malam sekalipun."

"Trims, Norton." Dylan tersenyum tulus pada pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Kau juga, Marcus." Dylan nyengir pada Marcus. Pria pucat itu berucap 'yep' tanpa suara.

"_No problemo_, Dylan_._" Norton membalas senyuman Dylan. "Apa ada keluhan lain selain tendangan bayimu?" Tanya _werewolf_ dari klan Redhood itu.

Dylan menengadah, mengingat-ingat apa ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya menelengkup bagian bawah perutnya. "Kram," Katanya kemudian.

"Hei, kau tidak pernah katakan apa-apa tentang kram, Dylan." Celetuk Marcus.

"Memang tidak," Balas Dylan cuek yang Marcus sambut dengan gerutuan.

"Sayangnya kram itu hal normal untuk orang hamil, begitu juga pegal-pegal dan buang air kecil yang terus menerus. Apa kau sudah merasakan dua hal itu?" Ujar Norton.

"Ya, pegal-pegal. Punggungku juga kadang terasa ngilu, tapi soal buang air kecil aku belum merasakannya, kurasa yang itu masih normal." Tutur Dylan.

"Bagus kalau begitu, pasienku yang lain mengatakan masalah buang air kecil adalah yang paling menyebalkan." Katanya. "Bagaimana dengan pola makan? Berapa kali makan dalam sehari?"

"Sarapan, makan siang, makan malam. Tapi, umm, kadang aku melewati makan siang." Ucap Dylan takut-takut. Dylan menelan ludah saat Norton menghela napas dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Aduh Dylan, kau ini'.

Norton mengambil napas, "Dylan, kau harus makan yang teratur. Coba kutanya, apa sebelum makan kau terlebih dulu makan buah?" Nada bicara Norton membuat Dylan seakan sedang diintrogasi.

"A- aku makan, kok." Jawabnya gugup.

"Nah, kalau sayuran tiap kali makan?"

"Tadi siang aku makan bayam,"

"Sebelum itu?"

Dylan menelan ludah lagi, "Kadang,"

Norton menghela napas, "Dylan, kau setidaknya harus makan tiga kali di luar sarapan. Baguslah kamu makan bayam, bayimu sekarang sedang butuh-butuhnya zat besi. Jangan lupa makan ikan, bayimu butuh Omega 3 dan kau juga butuh protein. Kau juga jangan pernah absen minum susu. Bayimu sangat butuh asupan dari susu yang kau minum, kalau kau mau bayimu lahir sehat."

"Hei, tentu aku mau." Sela Dylan sengit.

"Baiklah, buka bajumu." Perintah Norton. Dylan bernapas lega karena Norton bersedia mengganti topik. Ia membuka kancing kemeja dan menaikan kaus dalamannya sampai ke dada. Norton memperhatikan perut buncit Dylan dan mengangguk-angguk beberapa saat kemudian. "Pertumbuhan abdomenmu secara kasar terlihat normal. Ukuran perutmu sebanding dengan usia kandungan." Norton menerangkan. Marcus ber-oh ria sambil ikut memperhatikan perut Dylan.

"Ah, iya." Norton menepuk dahinya. "Dylan, seharusnya tadi timbang badan dulu, aku bodoh sekali,"

Dylan menurut, ia menurunkan kaus dalamannya. Baru ia menaikkan kakinya ke timbangan, Marcus mengingatkan, "Buka dulu sepatumu, Dylan. Belum cukup tambahan beban di perutmu?"

Dylan membuka sepatunya dengan kaki dan berdiri di atas timbangan. Norton mencatat hasilnya, "Naik 3 kg dari pemeriksaanmu di minggu ke-22," Katanya.

Dylan mendesah, "Ya ampun, Davey membuatku membengkak."

"_No, _Dylan, kenaikan berat badan itu hal _wajib_ saat hamil. Jika dibandingkan dengan pasienku yang lain, kau punya pertambahan berat badan paling kecil. Aku belum tahu alasan mana yang tepat, karena kau mengandung bayi setengah vampir–atau sepenuhnya vampir–yang alaminya membuatmu semakin kurus atau karena pola makanmu." Jelas Norton, agak menekan di bagian akhir.

"Kuharap karena alasan pertama, tapi yang setengah vampirnya." Canda Dylan.

"Yah, semoga saja." Norton tertawa. Dylan dan Marcus meng-amin-i. "Duduklah,"

"Hei, Nort, nanti kau jangan musuhi Davey ya kalau dia lahir sebagai penapas berkulit pucat." Gurau Dylan lagi.

"Tidak akan, aku akan lebih mirip sebagai pamannya. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuktikan." Tawa memenuhi ruangan itu, "Berbaringlah, Dylan. Kita masuk ke sesi rutin," Norton nyengir.

"Apa-apaan," Gumam Dylan sambil mengangkat kembali dalamannya dan berbaring dan, "Aw..." Davey menendang cukup keras.

Norton refleks berbalik, "Kenapa, Dylan?" Pekiknya panik.

"_It's okay_, _he just kicking too hard_." Sahut Dylan.

"_he,_ eh? Kurasa aku sudah memberi tahumu kalau bayimu perempuan di pertemuan lalu." Norton mendorong mesin _ultrasound_-nya mendekat ke ranjang.

"Tidak, aku mau laki-laki. Dan semoga dia bukan vampir," Dylan buru-buru berucap amin.

Norton terkekeh, "Aye, terserah." _Werewolf_ itu melumuri perut Dylan dengan cairan gel. Setelah itu dia meraih benda berkabel layaknya mikrofon. Marcus menyebut benda itu mik. Norton lalu menjalankan ujung tumpul _mik_ ke perut Dylan yang sudah licin. Perhatian 3 orang itu seketika beralih ke layar monitor USG. "Bentuknya semakin mirip dengan bayi pada umumnya, seperti pertemuan lalu. kalian bisa lihat sendiri."

"Biar kutebak, ini tangannya?" Tangan Dylan menyentuh layar yang menunjukkan siluet putih.

"Yap. Dan itu lutut," Norton menunjuk daerah putih yang dimaksudnya. "Bayimu aktif, Dylan. Dia bergerak terus, kau pasti merasakannya bergerak 'kan?"

Dylan mengangguk, "Sejak aku masih di depan pintumu saja Davey sudah bergulat dan memutar balikkan tubuhnya."

"Bagus kalau begitu, kalau dia aktif bergerak, berarti dia sehat."

Dylan terkekeh, "Tampaknya Davey kelewat sehat. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menyodok perutku bahkan saat aku mencoba tidur,"

"Coba kau tempelkan _headset_ ke perutmu dan mainkan musik klasik, mungkin itu bisa membuatnya tidur." Norton menyarankan.

"Aku kadang membacakan novel The Hobbit untuknya. Kubacakan untuknya dari awal, sekarang sudah dua per limanya. Dia tenang kalau kubacakan, tapi kadang tetap tidak mau diam."


	2. I, What?

Balik lagi di chapter 2!

Whooooowww! Saya seneng tingkat dewa Loki(?) pas ngeliat ada yang review, follow, dan fav FF ini!  
TERIMA KASIH yang sebesar2nya buat **kh** yang bersedia buat review dan buat **elleinadk** yang bersedia nge-fav dan follow ! *peluk* *tebar duit*  
Sebenernya saya udah hopeless tingkat akut buat FF ini, saya aja gak yakin bakal ada yang baca, apa lagi review-follow-fav. Eh, ternyata datanglah **kh** dan **elleinadk **yang langsung bikin saya semangat lanjutin FF ini! walaupun saya kurang dari sebulan lagi mau UN. sekali lg, makasih yah buat kalian! :D

Tadinya saya publish ini cuma mau ngetes, entah ngetes apa, pokoknya saya publish aja. Jadi tadinya sih gak ada niat buat lanjut FF ini, tadinya... sebelum sy tau ada baca XD

**Sekali lagi saya tegaskan**(?), beberapa hal yang ada di film saya ubah disini. Misalnya ruangan2 di apartemen Dylan, senjata-senjatanya Dylan, dll :P.  
Terus, disini saya juga bikin tokoh baru yang asli bikinan saya alias OC. Macam Norton dan bokapnya Davey (kalo kata **kh** sih gitu ;P). Begitu juga sama werewolf klan Redhood, itu juga saya bikin sendiri. Jujur aja saya gak tau apa2 soal komik Dylan Dog. Sumber saya mentok di filmnya.

_Enjooooy_...!

* * *

_Week 33._

_**7 Bulan sebelumnya...**_

"Jadi... aku kenapa?" Tanya Dylan. Suaranya memang terbilang kecil, tapi mampu terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

Norton menggeleng, "Kau tidak sakit," Sahutnya. "Ada yang ingin kupastikan darimu, Dylan."

"A- apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau sering muntah?"

Dylan mengingat-ingat, "Empat hari lalu."

"Dylan, kau pernah... um... berhubungan dengan seseorang?" Tanya Norton ragu, walau sebenarnya yakin Dylan pernah melakukannya walau hanya sekali. Atau paling tidak nyaris melakukan.

"Dengan Cassandra, ya, sekali. Itupun aku sedang mab–"

"Tidak, maksudku dengan... ehmm... laki-laki?" Potong Norton, masih dengan nada ragu.

Dylan terdiam, wajahnya memucat. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian tiga minggu lalu.

Saat itu ia berjalan pulang sehabis membeli beberapa bungkus makanan instan di minimarket. Jalanan memang sepi, hari juga nyaris berganti. Dylan tidak membawa senjata apapun, karena ia memang sudah berhenti _memainkan_ benda macam itu selama lebih dari setahun, sejak insiden yang melayangkan nyawa tunangannya. Tiba-tiba saja dua orang pencopet datang padanya, mengancamnya akan membunuhnya jika ia tidak menyerahkan dompetnya, dengan pisau yang siap menusuk lehernya. Mestinya Dylan tidak takut–toh cuma pisau, pistol menempel di leher pun ia tidak akan takut. Tapi keadaan perut lapar, mengantuk, dan lelah yang menguasainya membuatnya menurut pada dua pencopet itu. Ia menyerahkan dompetnya ke pencopet itu–untungnya semua kartunya ditinggal di rumah. Pencopet itu mengambil dompetnya dan langsung menghajarnya. Mereka meninju dan menendangnya. Dylan tak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas. Pencopet itu terus menghajar Dylan hingga pria jangkung itu ambruk dan tidak bisa bangkit, barulah mereka kabur dengan uang di dompetnya. Belum mampu Dylan untuk berdiri, datanglah se_orang_ vampir. Dylan bisa mendengar vampir itu mendesis 'Dylan Dog' dan ia yakin vampir itu tengah menyeringai. Vampir itu menelentangkan tubuh lemasnya, menyeretnya dengan tumpuan di lengan, dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Vampir itu menempatkan Dylan di tempat tidur di tempat itu. Dylan tidak bisa melihat jelas ruangan karena matanya kunang-kunang dan tubuhnya yang terlampau lemas. Vampir itu berdiri di depannya, memandangi wajahnya. Dylan belum pernah bertemu dengan vampir itu. Rambut vampir itu pirang, dan jika ia manusia, umurnya setahun-dua tahun lebih muda dari Dylan. Vampir itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dylan. Detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah menyatu. Pupil mata Dylan mengecil seketika. Dylan memberontak sekuat tenaga, tapi seberapa kuat pun tenaganya, vampir itu bergeming. Dan malam itu seorang Dylan Dog yang terkapar lemah terpaksa menyerahkan tubuhnya pada se_orang_ vampir yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Dylan menutup matanya, menitikan air matanya dalam diam. Mengutuk habis-habisan tubuh lemasnya dan harga dirinya yang diinjak habis oleh perbuatan vampir itu.

"Dylan?" Suara Norton membuat Dylan kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Hei, Dylan Dog, _are you okay_?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dylan mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap lurus _werewolf_ di hadapannya.

"Dylan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Norton khawatir.

"Euh? Umm..." Dylan susah payah menelan ludahnya, "_Yes_, Nort." Katanya kemudian.

"_Congratulation, then_. Kau hamil, Dylan." Ucap Norton enteng. Senyuman mewarnai wajahnya.

"_I... wha- WHAT_?" Pekik Dylan terkejut. Matanya menyorot lekat-lekat mata _hazel_ Norton, berharap pria itu hanya bercanda.

Sebagai dokter kandungan, Norton sudah sangat terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti itu. "_You're pregnant,_" Sahut Norton. Sebelum Dylan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, Norton menambahkan, "Kau satu dari sekian puluh juta laki-laki yang punya _well-functioning womb_, seperti yang kau ketahui. Kau adalah si 'Satu dari lima puluh laki-laki'."

Mulut Dylan masih terbuka, matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap Norton tak percaya. "_It can't be_..." Bisiknya lirih.

"_But it's happen_." Norton memegang pundak temannya yang terus bergumam '_it can't be_'. "Dylan, _it's happen_. Kau hamil, ada kehidupan lain di tubuhmu." Norton berusaha menenangkan Dylan. "Kenapa, Dylan? Apa kau sedang bermasalah dengan... _pacar_mu? Ayah anakmu?" Tanya Norton lembut. Ia tidak ingin Dylan merasa terlalu terdesak.

"DIA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU!" Teriak Dylan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Dia– _Ukh_, Brengsek!" Norton mengencangkan pegangannya, mencoba menahan tubuh Dylan yang bergetar lebih kencang dan nampak ingin meninju apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Okay, apa dia... memaksamu?" Sekarang kedua tangan Norton sudah bertengger di pundak kawannya.

"_Yes_..." Jawab Dylan lirih. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya. Mata cokelatnya menatap kosong mata Norton.

Air wajah Norton langsung berubah. "_You... were raped..._?" Dylan membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah. _For god's sake_! Dylan Dog_ was raped_! _Really_? Dylan Dog? Manusia paling pemberani nan _manly _yang pernah dikenal Norton seumur hidupnya? "Siapa dia, Dylan?" Norton menatap Dylan tak tega. Siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menyakiti teman baiknya ini? Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya dengan kepergian orang paling berarti dalam hidupnya?

"Dia... dia vampir. Tapi... Aku tidak tahu namanya... Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..."

"Kau tahu kemana dia?"

Dylan menggeleng lemah, "Aku menembaknya saat aku terbangun. Aku sudah memastikan ia mati saat itu juga,"

"Baiklah, _hush,_ tenang dulu." Norton mengusap-usap lengan atas Dylan. "_It's okay_." Ia menunggu sampai Dylan cukup tenang, lalu mengatakan, "Tenang, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan membantu. Semua ada di tanganmu, kau tinggal putuskan saja. Pikirkanlah baik-baik." Norton menatap Dylan lekat-lekat, "Tapi ingat, apapun itu, janin di tubuhmu tidak pernah salah."

Dylan tanpa sadar menyentuh perut ratanya. _Ada anakku di dalam sini_, batinnya meski masih tidak percaya. _Makhluk apapun dia, Dylan, dia tidak bersalah._

_Tapi aku juga tidak bersalah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku terlalu lemas saat itu._

_Salahkan dirimu, kenapa kau keluar tengah malam._

_Aku manusia, aku perlu makanan. Aku lapar sekali sampai tidak bisa tidur._

_Lihat perbuatanmu, sekarang anak di perutmu seorang yatim bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan. Jika kau menyingkirkannya, kau membunuh makhluk kecil tidak bersalah. Kau lebih hina dari vampir itu kalau sampai melakukannya._

Dylan menggeleng keras, menghentikan perang batin di dalam hatinya. Ia menghela napas, berusaha tenang dan berpikir jernih. "Dia... tidak bersalah." Ucapnya pelan sekali. "Kau benar, Norton." Bisiknya. "Tapi..." Dylan mencengkram ujung bawah kausnya. Apa salahnya? Mengapa ia dihadapkan dengan hal yang tidak semestinya ia hadapi?

Norton rasanya ingin mengatakan 'tapi kenapa'. Tapi wajah putus asa Dylan menguburkan niatnya. Pria itu butuh sedikit waktu. _Sedikit saja_.

Yah, yang berarti sepuluh menit.

"Aku akan mempertahankannya, Norton." Ucapnya.

Dalam hati Norton kaget juga. Tadinya ia sudah berpikir bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan pada rekan-rekannya di klinik bahwa ia ingin melakukan operasi aborsi. Tapi hati kecilnya juga mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Dylan mempertahankan anaknya. Norton mengenal Dylan sebagai pria yang punya rasa tanggung jawab tinggi. Dan tebakan hati kecilnya tepat sekali. Lagi-lagi hati kecilnya mengalahkan bagian hatinya yang lain. "Kau akan menjaganya, benar?" Ujar Norton memastikan.

Dylan mengangguk, "Aku akan menjaganya, aku akan memilikinya." Sahutnya. "Walau seorang diri,"

Norton tersenyum kecut, tapi tersirat bangga dalam senyumnya. "_I'll help you_, Dylan." Janjinya. "Bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa... um... ya... itu...?"

Dylan mengangguk mengerti. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Norton. Bagaimana ia dicopet, dilabrak, hingga pagi hari saat ia terbangun, menemukan sebuah pistol di bawah bantalnya, sampai menembak mati vampir yang telah menginjak harga dirinya.

_...KARMA..._ (flashback nya udahan ya)

"Mari kita jalan-jalan, Dylan. Kemana saja. Aku merasa akan mati kebosanan," Gadis pirang itu mengguncang lengan Dylan yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton siaran ulang El Clasico dua hari lalu. Dylan hampir saja memekik 'gol' jika saja Lionel Messi berhasil menembak umpanan dari Iniesta tanpa ditepis Casillas. Pria itu lalu mendengus, tidak menghiraukan tatapan memohon Elizabeth yang duduk di karpet. "Dylan, ayolah." Mohon Elizabeth lagi. "Kita bisa cari boneka baru untuk Davey."

"Elizabeth," Dylan berujar lelah, separuh kesal karena tidak jadi teriak 'gol' tadi. "Seberapa inginnya aku berjalan keluar dari _jahanam_ ini, aku tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang, paling tidak." Kini ganti Dylan yang menatap memohon gadis itu. Ia mengusap perutnya melingkar. "Kau juga tidak perlu menambah koleksi boneka untuk Davey. Dia itu laki-laki, tahu." Cibir Dylan.

"Perempuan, Norton sudah mengatakannya, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi aku mau laki-laki," Pria itu menarik napas dalam lewat mulutnya. Rasa sesak di dadanya mulai kambuh lagi. Norton bilang ini efek kehamilannya yang makin membesar. Maka dari itu Dylan suka malas jika diajak kemana-mana, tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman.

"Tapi pasti akan lebih menggemaskan kalau Davey perempuan," Elizabeth meletakan tangan kanannya di perut Dylan yang membuat pria itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tapi aku mau laki-laki," Dylan menyangkal lagi. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi senyuman jahil.

"Wah," Pekik Elizabeth, raut wajahnya berubah sumringah separuh terkejut, "Halo juga Davey, gadis kecilku yang manis." Katanya saat Davey memberikan sodokan kecil lagi pada telapak tangannya. Elizabeth menjulurkan lidahnya pada Dylan.

Dylan terkekeh, "Terserah kau saja," Gumamnya, kembali menonton TV tuanya. Elizabeth meletakan telinganya di perut Dylan. "Kau mau a–"

"Uh_,_" Elizabeth refleks menjauhkan kepalanya dari perut Dylan. "Davey, jangan tendang pipiku, sayang." Katanya cemberut, mengelus-elus perut Dylan yang terbungkus kaus tipis. "Kamu nakal, ya." Ucapnya gemas.

"Enak saja, dia itu bocah baik-baik, tahu." Cibir Dylan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, ikut mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Dylan,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu memangnya akan memberi nama 'Davey' untuk bayimu?"

Dylan tidak buru-buru menjawab. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia memikirkan soal nama yang akan ia berikan untuk bayinya. "Aku akan panggil dia Davey," Katanya, sengaja tidak ia lanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah siapkan nama untuknya?"

"Um... ya. Davey itu nama panggilan dariku,"

"_So_, bagaimana dengan namanya?"

Dylan diam sesaat, kali ini pandangannya mengarah lekat pada manik kehitaman Elizabeth. "Jika Davey perempuan, em..." Dylan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa ia merasa malu untuk mengatakannya, "Jika dia _benar_ perempuan, aku akan beri nama Devara. Aku suka nama itu." Wajah Dylan memanas dan merah padam, ia mengutuk wajahnya habis-habisan.

"Devara? Aku suka, nama yang manis." Elizabeth tersenyum lebar. "Dari mana kau dapat nama itu?" Ia tersenyum jahil, "Jangan bilang kau _searching_ nama-nama bay–"

"Eh, tidak, tidak!" Elak Dylan. Kalau memang benar seperti itu dan teman-temannya tahu, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? Seorang Dylan Dog yang tukang main senjata mengakses daftar nama-nama bayi di internet? Rasanya ia sudah cukup _dipermalukan_ dengan berita kehamilannya. Tidak perlu ditambah lagi dengan hal yang _tabu_ dilakukannya macam itu. "Awalnya aku 'kan cuma menyebut bayiku dengan Davey. Nah, beberapa hari lalu aku mulai terpikir soal nama untuknya. Karena aku ingin memanggilnya Davey setelah dia lahir, jadi aku memikirkan nama lain yang sekiranya berhubungan dengan 'Davey'. Dan jadilah, aku menemukan nama Devara dari nama 'Davey'." Jelas Dylan.

Elizabeth mengangguk mengerti. Seringai tidak lepas dari mimik wajahnya, "_So_, Devara Dog?"

"Uh... _nope_. Bukan 'Dog', Eliza." Dylan menggeleng.

"Loh, jadi apa? Kamu ingin buat nama belakang yang baru untuk Davey?" Ujar Elizabeth bingung.

"Uh..." Dylan rasanya tidak yakin membicarakan ini. Tapi ia menuruti kata hatinya. "Aku ingin Davey menjalankan masa sekolahnya dengan baik." Ujarnya agak lirih. "Aku tahu aku berpikir terlalu jauh kedepan, belum tentu juga Davey terlahir sebagai selain-vampir. Tapi aku ingin ia bebas tekanan dari teman-temannya kelak, setidaknya dimulai dari namanya. Aku berdosa memang, tidak menamakan darah dagingku sendiri dengan nama belakang keluargaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin apa yang pernah kualami terjadi juga padanya. Aku ingin Davey memiliki masa sekolah lebih baik dariku, tidak terpojok karena nama belakang 'Dog'. Saat sekolah dulu aku sering diejek teman-temanku karena nama belakangku. Dasar anjing lah, kata mereka. Hei anjing lah, kata mereka. Anak keluarga anjing lah, kata mereka." Dylan menyadari suaranya menyerak tiap ia mengatakan kata yang selalu tergiang dalam hatinya saat sekolah itu. "Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Tapi aku ingin melindunginya dengan segenap hatiku. Yah, jika kau menuntut hal seperti itu setelah nyawaku tidak dapat diselamatkan, aku cuma bisa melakukan ini. Mulai dari hal sepele seperti nama belakang, mungkin itu bisa menolong Davey dari ejekan teman-temannya. Hal kecil memang, tapi aku yakin jika aku tidak bertindak, aku akan menyesalinya sampai kiamat." Pria jangkung itu tertawa tanpa membuka mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berpikir sampai sejauh itu." Komentar Elizabeth, tatapannya pada Dylan begitu dalam.

Dylan mengangkat bahu. Matanya beralih ke TV tuanya. Wajahnya berubah datar saat ia melihat papan skor yang sudah menunjukan 1-0 atas Barcelona dengan waktu 75:09. Sudah membicarakan hal _aneh_ buat orang sepertinya, kelewat lihat gol cantik pula. Anehnya, mengapa ia tidak mendengar komentator berteriak gol? Terlalu serius bercerita kah? Dylan mendengus memikirkan itu. Sepertinya sekarang ia cuma tinggal ganti cara berpakaian dan gaya bicara saja untuk jadi perempuan. Sudah hamil, bercerita sampai lupa sekitar pula.

"Jadi kau ingin berikan nama belakang apa untuk Davey?" Tanya Elizabeth.

Dylan terdiam. Matanya fokus ke layar televisi tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. "Aku..." Ia menunduk, menatap lekat perut buncitnya seakan ia bisa melihat jelas Davey yang tengah menendang-nendang di dalam sana. "Aku akan berikan nama depanku sebagai nama belakangnya." Ucapnya. "Untuk menandakan bahwa Davey adalah milikku,"

"Hmm... jadi, Devara Dylan?"

"Aye." Sahut Dylan. "Tapi kalau dia perempuan," Pria itu nyengir pada gadis pirang yang duduk di bawah.

"Kalau laki-laki?" Pancing Elizabeth.

Dylan menggeleng, "_No_. Berapa banyak lagi yang ingin kau dapat, eh? Kau sudah dapat sebagian besar bocoran, kenapa malah minta lebih?"

* * *

**TBC dengan kamvretnya ***digoreng* XP

* * *

Balasan review buat **kh** : Makasih udah baca! Wah, mesti nonton lagi tuh biar tambah inget *apasih* iya, ini bersambung. dan semoga bakal terus saya lanjut ;P kayak yg udh saya bilang di atas, bokapnya Davey itu gak ada di film. Doi asli bikinan saya. btw masih bingung namanya siapa, hihi. Yoi! saya fans berat Loki! jangan bosen review yah!

**Review please :)**


	3. Cassandra

Karma chapter 3! Whoow! *gaje*

Rencananya saya mau nulis ini setelah UN, tapi karna sy ngebet mau lanjutin, yasudah jadilah chapter 3 ini...  
Saya harus menerima kemplangan emak kl kedapatan lanjutin ff dari pada buka buku latihan :') *eh malah curhat*

Nah, di chapter ini kan ada flashback ya, flashbacknya itu salah satu bagian di film... cuma, saya ubah sedikit. atau mungkin banyak._.

Selamat menikmati ~ (?)

* * *

_Week 36._

Suara gemericik sosis yang digoreng dan suara pembawa acara berita pagi memasuki gendang telinganya. Dylan menggeliat, menguap, dan mengangkat selimut sampai ke dagunya, hendak kembali tidur. Tangannya sudah bertengger di samping perut buncitnya. Davey nampaknya masih tidur karena Dylan tidak merasakan adanya gerakan di dalam abdomennya. Begitu nyaman, sejak ia hamil hal seperti ini jarang ia rasakan.

Aroma sosis yang baru matang memenuhi atmosfer apartemen minimalis Dylan. Begitu menggoda, sampai Dylan kembali terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru sekitar 4 menit dilanjutkan. Pria itu perlahan membuka matanya. Aroma sosis makin terasa seiring nyawanya terkumpul kembali. Ia melihat TV tuanya sedang menayangkan seorang reporter yang nampak kepayahan diterpa hujan sambil membawakan berita. Dylan tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkan reporter itu. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengusap pelan matanya. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"_Good morning, little one_." Bisik Dylan sambil mengusap dan menatap perutnya, tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari Davey. _Masih tidur?_ Batinnya.

"Pagi, Preggy Boy." Dylan menoleh ke asal suara. Ia mendapati Norton tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi, Norton." Balasnya dengan senyuman. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'preggy boy' atau yang sejenisnya lagi kalau kau masih mau bernapas." Candanya.

Norton menggeleng kecil, "Kau ini, perut sudah seperti balon begitu masih mau membunuh orang?" Ia dengan terampil merapikan dan menata masakannya di meja makan.

"Selagi ia pantas dibunuh dan ada kesempatan, _why not_?"

"Ckckck, jangan sampai anakmu jadi psikopat macam ayahnya." _Werewolf_ itu tertawa nyaring, "Sudah siap. Kau mau makan di meja atau kubawakan ke situ?"

"Meja makan saja." Belum sempat Dylan menggerakan ototnya untuk bangun, Norton sudah menjulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Dylan bangun dari sofanya. Sekarang bukan sofa sebenarnya, sofa itu bisa diubah menjadi tempat tidur nan nyaman yang biasa digunakan Dylan jika malas tidur di kamar. Kemarin ia juga ngotot mau tidur disitu sementara Norton–yang menginap–tidur di kamarnya.

Dylan menerima uluran tangan Norton. Setelah ia berdiri, Norton mengubah ranjang-sofa kembali menjadi sofa. Dylan berdiri dengan tangan kanan menyangga pinggang, terlihat begitu susah payah berjalan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dengan desah lega–seakan baru saja memenangkan lari marathon dari utara New Orleans ke Kenner.

Di meja makan sudah terhidang dua piring yang masing-masing berisi se-per-sepuluh liter nasi hitam, sebuah telur mata sapi, dan lima potong sosis yang asapnya masih mengepul. Ada juga sepiring kecil salad khusus untuk Dylan beserta susu hamil vanila _kesukaan_nya. Sementara ada segelas cokelat panas dengan _marshmallow _untuk Norton. Dylan sempat ngiler ingin cokelat panas itu. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau harus tukaran minuman dengan Norton. Bisa-bisa ia kena lempar kamus kalau memaksa Norton meminum susu hamilnya sementara ia minum cokelat panas. Membayangkan bagaimana _absurd-_nya wajah Norton yang mengomel sambil membawa kamus yang siap dilempar, membuat Dylan cekikikan sendiri.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Norton heran.

"Tidak ada," Dylan nyengir. "Ayo makan."

Selang 7 menit mereka makan tanpa ada satupun yang bersuara, Dylan memecah keheningan, "Norton."

"Hm?"

Wajah Dylan berubah serius, "Jika aku tidak selamat, bi–"

"Dylan, bisa kita tidak membicarakan ini sekarang?" Potong Norton. Ia hampir mengarahkan garpunya ke dagu alih-alih ke mulut.

"Kau mau kapan, Nort? Saat di tengah-tengah persalinan? Saat aku heboh berteriak-teriak sendiri sehingga kau hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang kukatakan?" Ada setitik nada sarkastis dalam perkataannya.

Norton menatap dalam pria yang duduk di seberangnya. Ia selalu benci dengan hal seperti ini. Benci untuk membicarakannya, benci untuk melakukannya. Ia menghela napas kecil, memberi isyarat pada Dylan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Dylan menelan ludah, "Jika aku tidak bisa diselamatkan..." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kumohon padamu, kumohon, tinggalkanlah aku dan berpindahlah ke bayiku. Jika kau harus memilih diantara kami berdua... pilihlah bayiku. Pilih Davey, jadikan dia prioritasmu untuk diselamatkan." Entah sejak kapan tangan Dylan sudah menelengkup protektif perutnya. "Jika kau sudah memilihnya, tolong pastikan ia akan hidup. Jangan sampai ia menyusulku, atau kau tidak akan tenang seumur hidupmu. Aku janji akan menghantui ragamu," Canda Dylan meski masih dengan nada serius.

_Hantui saja aku_, batin Norton sambil terkekeh.

"Lalu... jika dia vampir..." Dylan tidak buru-buru melanjutkan. Mata cokelatnya menatap dalam perut buncitnya, berharap yang barusan dan akan dibicarakannya tidak akan pernah terjadi. _Amin_, bisiknya dalam hati. "Jika Davey vampir, terserah mau kau apakan dia. Entah kau serahkan dia ke pihak vampir dengan pengakuan bahwa Davey adalah anakku dengan salah satu anggota mereka, atau apapun itu, terserah padamu. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mengasuhnya. Tidak, tidak akan. Sepanjang sejarah yang kukenal, vampir dan _werewolf_ tidak akan menyatu sebagai keluarga. Akan ada banyak sekali rintangan untuk memisahkan kalian dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk bersama Davey jika ia vampir. Kau dengar itu, Nortunios?" Dylan berucap tegas di akhir kalimat.

Norton membalas dengan anggukan. Nada tegas Dylan membuatnya merinding seketika. Sama sekali bukan hal wajar jika _werewolf_ dibuat ketakutan oleh manusia.

"Jika dia bukan vampir..." Dylan mengangkat bahu, "Terserah kau, mau kau rawat dia seperti anakmu sendiri atau kau serahkan Davey pada Elizabeth. Asal jangan berikan dia ke Marcus saja. Bisa-bisa Davey makan _larva_ tiap hari." Sengaja ia gunakan kata yang lebih _halus_ untuk menyebut hewan menjijikan itu. Meski sempat terpikir apakah cacing dan belatung termasuk _larva_ atau tidak. "Atau, kau juga bisa serahkan dia untuk diasuh orang lain. Intinya, semuanya terserah padamu." Pria itu terdiam. Begitu juga Norton. "Berjanjilah, Nort. Atas semua yang kukatakan."

Norton masih diam. Membicarakan ini membuat nafsu makannya yang tadinya _bergejolak_ liar jadi hilang seketika. Mendengar ucapan Dylan yang menuntut janjinya membuatnya jadi lemas. Ia menatap isi piringnya yang sudah termakan tiga-per-empat dan menarik napas. "Aku janji," Ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakannya. Ia terlalu tak tega dengan Dylan, seberapa pun inginnya ia untuk berteriak 'tidak'. Norton tahu bahwa hidup jauh dari kata adil, terlebih untuk Dylan.

"_Thanks_,_ pal_." Dylan tersenyum sumringah. Tapi senyumannya langsung berganti dengan rintihan kecil dari mulutnya. Ia menelengkup perut bagian bawahnya yang menengang. Alisnya bergenyit menahan sakit.

Norton mematung. Tatapan mata _hazel_-nya mengunci di wajah Dylan. "D- Dylan?"

Dylan perlahan membuka matanya seiring rasa sakit di abdomennya menghilang, "_Braxton hicks_." Bisiknya seraya tersenyum tipis yang diiringi desahan napas berat.

"Apa semakin sering?" Tanya Norton. Kentara sekali dari nada bicara dan tatapannya bahwa dia khawatir pada pria berambut hitam itu.

"_Yeah_,_ maybe_." Sahut Dylan apa adanya.

"Jangan lupa siapkan mental, jadwal persalinanmu tinggal 4 minggu dari sekarang, kemungkinan lebih cepat." Norton mengingatkan.

"_I know_." Ujar Dylan. "Davey sudah cukup tenang, tapi si _braxton hicks_ ini yang menggangguku sekarang." Ia meneguk dan memandangi susunya di gelas. Kurang dari satu bulan lagi ia akan terlepas dari minuman satu itu. Kecuali kalau Elizabeth dan Marcus memaksanya minum susu khusus orang menyusui. Bakal jadi babak baru dalam _sejarah_ minum susu rutin di hidup Dylan. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

_...KARMA..._

**_\- Flashback -_**

_Week 11_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Dylan nyaris seperti pekikan. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu dan mengambil foto-foto yang berada di tangan Elizabeth.

Gadis pirang itu tidak menjawab lantaran merasa bersalah. Tatapan tajam Dylan tadi membuatnya agak takut. "_I'm sorry_," Ucapnya saat Dylan memandang nanar foto yang tadi diambil darinya. "Dia... cantik sekali, Dylan." Kata Elizabeth takut-takut.

"_She is_." Desis Dylan sambil terus memandangi foto gadis berambut kecokelatan itu.

"Ehmm... kau tak perlu ceritakan tentang dia padaku, sungguh." Ujarnya tak enak hati. "Aku hanya berpikir kau mungkin mau cerita. _Sorry_."

Hening.

"Sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Aku tahu ada yang salah saat aku kembali ke sini." Dylan menatap lekat foto di tangannya yang tak lain adalah foto Cassandra. "Tempat ini entah kenapa terasa dingin, seakan ada makhluk malam yang baru saja _mampir_. Aku berlari ke Corpus House. Karena kutahu, aku tahu ini ulah _mereka_. Lalu aku melihatnya terbaring. Aku terlambat, aku kehilangannya. Orang paling berharga dalam hidupku,"

Hening lagi.

Dylan masih saja menatap foto. Ia melihat foto di baliknya. Tadinya ia berharap akan melihat foto Cassandra yang lain. Tapi foto yang dilihatnya itu membuat tatapannya lebih lekat, seakan ada perasaan bersalah yang entah datang dari mana.

"Apa... itu bayi kalian? Kau dan Cassandra?" Tanya Elizabeth pelan, ketika ia melihat ekspresi Dylan yang memandangi foto _ultrasound_ janin yang masih belum begitu jelas wujudnya.

Dylan masih diam sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan sekali, yang memancing rasa bingung Elizabeth. "_No_. _We never had an unborn baby._ _This... this is mine_,_ just mine_."

"_Just yours_?" Gadis itu makin bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Tak kunjung dapat balasan dari Dylan, Elizabeth berujar, "Dylan, _you're_–"

"... _pregnant_." Potong Dylan. "Ya, aku hamil, Elizabeth. Aku _sedang_ hamil." Dylan melepas pandangannya dari foto ke Elizabeth. Mata gadis pirang itu terbuka lebar, terlihat terkejut sekali. "Itu satu dari sekian alasan mengapa pada awalnya aku menolak mengambil kasusmu." Katanya. "Aku khawatir padanya, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Elizabeth memandang Dylan tak percaya. "_I'm sorry_..." Katanya pelan.

Dylan menggeleng, "Tidak, Elizabeth, bukan salahmu. Sampai kapanpun aku menjauhi dunia _mereka_, sekalipun kunyatakan diriku pensiun darinya... Cepat atau lambat dunia makhluk malam akan memaksa masuk dalam hidupku kembali. Seakan dunia mereka sudah menyatu di setiap inci kulitku. Malam saat kudapati Marcus tergolek tak bernyawa di sini, aku sadar bahwa ini memang hidupku, garis antara kau dan mereka."

Diam sesaat. "Tapi... bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada bayimu?"

Dylan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Menurutku sudah cukup aku mempertahankannya untuk terus tumbuh di dalam rahimku. Selebihnya, jika dia gugur karena _pekerjaan_ku, itu diluar kendaliku. Aku cuma melakukan kewajibanku sebagai garis di antara kau dan mereka dengan keadaan begini. Jika ia gugur, kurasa itu sudah takdir." Katanya setegar mungkin karena hatinya berteriak tak rela bila harus kehilangan janin yang dikandungnya. Ia tahu, karena kelak bayinya lah yang akan menemani hidup kosongnya.

"_Who's the father_?"

"Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kita lihat lagi."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Elizabeth heran.

"Vampir itu sudah mati." Dylan mendesah, "Itu saja. Kurasa itu sudah cukup,"

Elizabeth mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Dylan. Ia rasa sudah lebih dari cukup bahwa Dylan menceritakan Cassandra dan hal ini padanya. "_So, how long are you_?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Minggu depan aku tepat 3 bulan."

"Apa Marcus tahu?"

Dylan mengangguk, "Ya, aku memberitahunya kemarin malam." Dylan terkekeh mengingat seberapa kagetnya Marcus kemarin.

"Hanya aku dan Marcus yang tahu?"

"Tidak. Temanku Norton juga tahu. Malah dia lebih dulu tahu dibanding aku,"

"Dia yang memeriksamu?" Dylan menjawab dengan anggukan. "Dia dokter?"

"Dokter kandungan," Dylan tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali, Dylan." Elizabeth ikut tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC dengan hambar(?)nya... **XD

* * *

balasan review buat **kh **tercintah *apasih* : makasih udah komen (lagi)! :* . Bokapnya Davey CHRIS EVANS_? _whut? gak kebayang si Davey secakep apa pas lahirnya XD Bapaknya Chris Evans, emak(?)nya Brandon Routh! kok sy jd inget film yg dibintangi dua perfect itu ya XD Tp boleh juga sih bokapnya Davey si Chris Evans... sy jg masih bingung siapa yg 'meranin' si vampir pirang itu... Hmmmm.. idup gak yaaaa? Pokoknya pantengin aja deh ff ini! dan makasih buat 'semangat UN'nya.. *peluk* jgn bosen komen yah

**Review please... :)**


	4. DJ

Chapter 4 kelar setelah dibuat pas detik-detik menjelang dan sepulang UN!

Saya gak pernah bisa nahan diri buat nggak lanjutin ini disela waktu belajar. Pasti kepikiran terus sampe rasanya rumus MTK nyampur sm ff ini XD  
Untung saya ketolong sama CD pembelajaran UN yang mesti pake chrome, jd bisa lanjutin ini tanpa dicurigai emak ngelanjutin ff. Ahahaha *jahat* *anak durhaka*  
Semoga hasil UN saya memuaskan ya. Aamiin *knp bahas ini coba*

Mungkin di chapter kali ini gaya tulisan saya berubah dan mungkin ngebosenin dan mungkin tijel alias gaje, MUNGKIN. hehehhe. ini efek UN kali ya.

Akhir kata, Enjoy ...!

* * *

_Week 37._

Hembusan angin yang tenang seakan menemani Dylan yang berdiri tegak seorang diri di taman pemakaman. Ah, tidak. Ia tidak sendiri. Ia tidak akan _bisa_ sendiri. Setidaknya sampai beberapa minggu ke depan. Jangan pernah lupakan nyawa lain yang selalu dibawa Dylan selama 9 bulan terakhir ini. Nyawa yang begitu berarti baginya, nyawa yang merupakan warisan darinya. Anaknya.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Dylan berdiri, memandangi dengan seksama batu nisan yang menandakan bahwa di situlah tunangannya _terbaring_ untuk selamanya. Dylan hanya diam, sejak tadi ia menikmati rasa pilu ketika kenangan indah bersama Cassandra dengan beringasnya berseliweran di dalam memorinya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, mencoba sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak keluar dari tempatnya. Ia menunduk dan mengusap air matanya. Di saat itu juga Davey menendang pelan. Dylan–yang masih menunduk–menatap perut buncitnya yang diikuti senyum lima jari.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan duduk–dengan susah payah–di depan makam tunagannya dan membatin, '_persetan dengan bagaimana aku bangun nanti_'. Ia ingin sedikit bercerita dengan Cassandra setelah nyaris setahun tidak berkunjung ke makam.

"Hei, Cassandra. Ini aku, Dylan. Maaf aku tidak berkunjung belakangan ini. Aku 'sibuk', hehehe." Ia tersenyum simpul seraya menatap batu nisan di depannya. "Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi aku punya momongan, loh." Ia tertawa riang–seakan bisa melihat wajah Cassandra yang senang dengan berita itu–dengan tangannya yang bertengger diatas perutnya. "Kata Norton dia perempuan, tapi aku mau laki-laki. Menurutmu bayiku laki-laki atau perempuan? Oh ya, kami memanggilnya Davey. Aku tidak tahu dari mana kudapatkan sebutan itu. Terbesit begitu saja," Akunya. "Usia kandunganku sudah 9 bulan lebih seminggu, kata Norton dia akan lahir kurang dari 3 minggu lagi. Kamu masih ingat Norton 'kan?" Dylan terdiam sesaat, memberi kesempatan Cassandra untuk _menjawab_. "Iya, _werewolf_ bermata _hazel _itu. Kakak kelas kita sejak sekolah menengah. Dia sekarang sudah sukses jadi dokter kandungan di salah satu klinik tak jauh dari apartemenku, sekitar 3 blok dari sini. Dia juga jadi semacam dokter kandungan pribadiku." Cerita Dylan. "Ah, Marcus, ya. Dia sudah _mati_, bagian perutnya dikoyak _zombie_ pemakan daging. Sekarang dia jadi salah satu makhluk malam yang kehilangan tangan kirinya. Lalu Gabriel..." Dylan menghela napas, "Dia sudah meninggal, dibunuh oleh makhluk yang juga membunuh Marcus dan Mara, putrinya."

Rahang Dylan mengeras sesaat, "Cassandra," rasa takut menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, "Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa menjaga Davey dari makhluk malam. Bisa kau bantu aku menjaganya?" Jeda tiga detik, "Terima kasih, aku tahu kau yang terbaik." Senyumnya mengembang. "Oh ya, kapan-kapan aku akan ajak Elizabeth berkunjung ke sini. Dia klienku sekitar 6 bulan lalu. Sekarang dia jadi teman baikku. Dia cantik, rambutnya pirang. Tapi kamu lebih cantik, kok. Tapi kalau Davey perempuan, predikat 'lebih cantik' kuberikan untuk Davey, ya." Dia tertawa renyah.

"Hey, Dylan!" Dylan tersentak karena teriakan itu. _Ya ampun, seseorang melihatku dengan perut besar begini? Sengaja aku kesini sore-sore agar tidak bertemu siapapun_, gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi orang yang dilihatnya membuatnya mendesah lega.

"Oh, hey, Stanley. Apa kabarmu?" Tanyanya pada pengurus taman pemakaman itu. Stanley mengetahui 'peran' Dylan sebagai garis penengah antara manusia dan makhluk malam. Dylan cukup dekat dengan bujangan awal 40 tahun itu.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Sahutnya mendekati Dylan. Sebelum Dylan sempat menjawab, itu sudah berkata, "Oh, ada Dylan kecil di dalam sana, eh? _How long are you_, Dylan?" saat dilihatnya perut Dylan yang sudah sebegitu menggembungnya.

"Euh? Hehehe, iya, Stanley. Sudah 9 bulan lebih seminggu. _Overall_, _I'm fine_."

"Kau sendirian ke sini?"

"_Yeah_, teman-temanku kabur entah kemana siang tadi. Aku sengaja datang sore agar tidak ada yang melihatku dengan keadaan perut begini. Kau tahu sendiri kalau di sini masih jarang ada pria yang hamil. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko dipandang aneh orang-orang." Tuturnya. Elizabeth, Marcus, dan Norton akhir-akhir ini memang sering bergilir menginap di rumahnya. Kata Norton itu untuk jaga-jaga kalau saja Davey minta lahir sebelum jadwal. "Kasihan kalau Davey minta lahir saat Dylan sendirian di rumah", begitulah kata Norton pada Elizabeth dan Marcus.

Stanley mengangguk maklum, tapi kemudian menggeleng prihatin. "Teman-temanmu itu bagaimana, temannya sedang hamil tua begini malah ditinggal sendiri. Kalau aku tidak kemari dan tiba-tiba bayimu memutuskan lahir bagaimana? Siapa yang mau menolong jika sepi macam sekarang?" Katanya disertai decakan gemas. "Omong-omong, siapa ayah bayimu?"

Dylan diam sesaat. Ia menghela napas, "Sese_orang_ yang tidak akan pernah kau lihat. Dia sudah pergi ke neraka bersama perbuatannya."

Stanley memandangi pria jangkung di hadapannya. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataannya. Tapi ia buru-buru mengubur niat itu karena Dylan berkata 'neraka'. Ia beranggapan bahwa orang yang dimaksud Dylan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Dan ia juga takut Dylan merasa tertekan kalau ia minta penjelasan lebih spesifik. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jadi saat kita bertemu di magasin beberapa bulan lalu, kau sedang hamil?"

Dylan mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, "Yap. Itu bulan apa, ya? Tapi seingatku saat itu aku masih di pertengahan atau akhir trimester pertama. Kalau kau tidak terlalu perhatikan, kau memang belum bisa melihat pertumbuhan perutku." Katanya. Saat itu ia kehabisan sebagian besar amunisi senjatanya karena _pertarungan_ di kediaman Vargas. Jadilah ia ke magasin dan memborong amunisi. Sekalian _belanja_ pisau lipat model baru sebenarnya.

"Ini sudah mulai gelap, kau tidak pulang? Aku bukan mengusir, ya." Stanley nyengir.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Setidaknya lebih _asik_ kalau dia minta lahir saat aku dirumah daripada di tempat seperti ini." Dylan ikut nyengir. Tapi detik berikutnya ia terdiam, bingung bagaimana caranya ia bangun dari posisinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Dylan dibuat bingung gegara perut besarnya itu.

"_Someone needs help_." Stanley cekikikan. Matanya sudah nyaris berubah menjadi garis setipis goresan pensil. Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Dylan yang dengan senang hati meraihnya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Stan? Mau kuantar?" Dylan menawarkan. Ia merongoh kantung jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Emm... boleh," Sahut Stanley.

Dylan melirik sekali lagi ke nisan makam Cassandra sebelum meninggalkan taman pemakaman.

"Mobil baru, eh? Kau kemanakan mobil tuamu itu?" Ujar Stanley saat melihat mobil Dylan yang _bertransformasi_ menjadi mobil _silver_ mengkilap.

"Hehehe, iya. Mobil yang itu kujual beberapa bulan lalu. Aku kaget mobil tua itu lebih mahal dari yang ini." Ia menepuk-nepuk bodi mobil barunya, "Aku tahu itu klasik, tapi aku tak menyangka saja kalau _dia_ semahal itu. Padahal asap knalpotnya sudah menghitam. Atau mungkin karena aku menjualnya ke direktur perusahaan apalah itu. Direktur itu seakan sudah diracuni untuk membeli mobilku. Dia berani bayar mahal dalam sekali tawar." Jelasnya. "Uang penjualan mobil lamaku kubelikan mobil ini. Meski ada sisa,"

Stanley mengangguk-angguk, memandangi tiap lekuk Toyota SUV _silver _keluaran terbaru di hadapannya.

Dylan tadinya menolak menjual mobil tuanya. "Itu mobil klasik. Dasar, tidak tahu barang antik" begitu katanya. Klasik dan antik, tapi mesinnya itu sudah harus dilem-biru*****. Tapi Elizabeth memaksanya–yang memang diminta Marcus dan Norton–sampai membuat Dylan tak tahan. Elizabeth juga menambahkan kalau asap hitam dari mobil tuanya yang terhirup tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan bayinya. Dari situlah Dylan pasrah untuk menjual mobilnya. Karena ia tahu lebih baik menjual mobilnya ketimbang memperbaiki mesinnya yang biayanya bisa mencapai se-per-lima harga penjualan _second_ mobil itu. Uang sisa penjualan mobil tuanya ia tabung, rencananya untuk jaminan pendidikan bayinya nanti. Entah bisa tercapai atau tidak. Yang penting ditabung untuk jaga-jaga. Lumayan, soalnya sisa uang itu tidak bisa juga dibilang sedikit.

Setelah mengantar Stanley sampai ke rumahnya, Dylan kembali ke apartemennya. Ia berharap salah satu dari temannya sudah memasak makanan apapun untuknya. Perutnya sudah memulai perang dunia ketiga. Jangan lupakan di dalam sana ada Davey yang mungkin sama laparnya. Dibukanya pintu apartemennya.

Gelap gulita.

Harapan Dylan akan makanan yang sudah tersaji dengan _indah_nya di meja kandas sudah. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia hendak menyalakan lampu sebelum ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang, disusul dengan teriakan bak gemuruh petir,

"_Happy birthday_ Dylan!"

_Happy birthday?_ _Aku ulang tahun hari ini?_ Batinnya. Ya ampun, Dylan lupa kalau dia berulang tahun hari ini. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan kelahiran Davey?

Pria jangkung itu bengong, bertanya-tanya masih hidupkah ia karena jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat–saking kagetnya. Rasa-rasanya ia lebih terkejut di situasi seperti ini dibanding bangun tidur dengan kepala ditodong pistol. Mungkin ia kaget seperti ini juga karena ia sedang mengandung–dan juga lapar dan baru ingat ia ulang tahun sekarang. Pria itu masih bengong, sampai Elizabeth mendekatinya sambil membawa kue–yang nampak seperti tiramisu–bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Dylan' dengan deretan tulisan kecil 'You'll be the greatest daddy for Davey EVER!'. Dylan yakin Elizabeth-lah yang mencetuskan ide tulisan kecil itu. _Khas cewek banget_, pikirnya.

"Whoa," Gumam Dylan setelah sadar dari _acara_ bengongnya. Ditatapnya satu persatu teman-temannya yang memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka. Perlahan ia mengukir senyumnya, "_I have no words to say thank you, guys_." Katanya. Mata cokelatnya berbinar dan pupil matanya membesar. Elizabeth nyaris mencubit pipinya–lantaran Dylan terlihat begitu menggemaskan–kalau ia tidak ingat sedang membawa kue.

"Mari nikmati kuemu, kawan." Marcus merangkul Dylan dan membawanya ke meja makan. Elizabeth menyerahkan kue ke Norton untuk dipotong.

Belum sampai ia ke meja makan, "Akh–" Dylan memekik tertahan. Tangannya sudah berada di bagian bawah perutnya. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Dylan?" Panggil Marcus histeris. _Bayinya mau lahir?_ Batinnya.

Semua yang ada di apartemen minimalis itu–minus Dylan–menatap sang empunya apartemen dengan tatapan horor. Suasana berubah tegang, entah apa yang mereka tunggu–_waterbroke_ barang kali?–sampai mereka tidak berani menggerakan tubuh mereka barang satu senti pun. Beberapa menit setelahnya, barulah Dylan menghela napas panjang.

"_Braxton hicks_, teman-teman." Katanya disertai nada geli. Saat Dylan membuka matanya tadi, ia melihat raut wajah tegang teman-temannya yang terbilang begitu jarang _diperlihatkan_. Makanya ia terkikik geli dalam hati, walau sebenarnya masih agak panik karena mengira sekaranglah bayinya akan lahir. _Braxton hicks_ barusan terasa lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

Desahan napas lega terdengar di seluruh ruangan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Marcus yang masih berada di sampingnya. Dylan mengangguk.

"Kau membuatku jantungan, tahu." Cibir Elizabeth disertai tawa kecil. Dylan ikut tertawa.

Mereka menikmati kue dan makan malam. Minus Marcus tentunya. _Zombie_ itu hanya bisa menontoni para penapas yang tengah menikmati hidangan mereka sambil sesekali berbincang. Kalau dia masih _hidup_, pasti setengah dari apa yang ada di meja sudah ditransfer ke perutnya. Selesai makan malam, mereka duduk berhadapan di lantai, kembali berbincang-bincang dan saling melempar candaan. _Sesi_ penyerahan kado dimulai saat Norton mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan memberikannya pada Dylan, menyuruhnya untuk membukanya.

"Bukalah, Preggy Boy." Katanya.

Dylan nyaris saja melempar kotak di tangannya pada Norton, meringis gemas separuh kesal. Gelak tawa memenuhi apartemen itu.

"Ayo dibuka," Kata Marcus tak sabar.

Dylan membuka kotak itu diiringi tendangan halus Davey. Apa yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu membuat Dylan tersenyum lebar. "Wow, ini keren!" Pekiknya. Norton dan Marcus senyum-senyum sendiri sementara Elizabeth–yang berada di seberangnya–menatapnya penasaran. Dylan mengambil isi kotak itu dan memperlihatkannya ke Elizabeth. "Lihat," Katanya antusias. Ia sudah seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan baru oleh orang tuanya. Sebelum Dylan sempat membuka mulutnya, Norton berkata,

"Marcus _menyumbang_ kalungnya, aku _menyumbang_ bandulnya."

"Trims, untuk kalian berdua. Ini luar biasa keren," Sahut Dylan, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia memandangi kadonya: sebuah kalung berbentuk rantai kecil nan elegan beserta bandulnya yang berbentuk taring dengan ukiran serigala di bagian atasnya. "Sepengelihatanku, ini terbuat dari platina. Benar tidak?"

"Untuk kalungnya, ya. Tapi kalau serigalanya, Norton yang tahu." Jawab Marcus.

"Serigalanya dari titanium, kalau taringnya entah dari ujung tanduk apa." Sahut Norton.

"Ini pasti mahal," Bisik Dylan, tapi masih sempat di dengar Marcus.

"Eehh.. sebenarnya untuk kalungnya tidak. Teman komunitasku menjualnya dengan harga miring. Yah, walau kata jungkir balik lebih tepat. Ia menjualnya nyaris 2% dari harga asli. Aku membawa kalung itu ke toko perhiasan, lalu mereka mengatakan kalau itu memang platina asli. Jaga-jaga, siapa tahu temanku bohong," Marcus menjelaskan.

Dylan manggut-manggut. Wajarlah kalau Marcus–bahasa kasarnya–memberinya barang murah. Dia kan _zombie_, tidak punya penghasilan tetap. Ia sampai rela menyisihkan uangnya untuk membelikan Dylan kado. "_Thanks_ Norton, Marcus." Ucapnya lagi, masih dengan wajah ala bocahnya.

"Sini kupakaikan," Elizabeth beranjak mendekati Dylan. Dylan menyerahkan kalungnya. Selagi Elizabeth memakaikan kalung, Dylan mengelus perutnya ketika Davey menendang pelan.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kalian menghilang siang tadi?" Katanya.

"Iya," Marcus dan Elizabeth serentak menjawab.

"Tadi kau kemana?" Tanya Norton.

"Aku ke makam. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana," Sahut Dylan yang dibalas 'oh' oleh Norton.

"Sekarang giliranku," Kata Elizabeth. Dylan menatap gadis itu bingung. Elizabeth membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, beranjak, dan membuka pintu kamar bayi. Detik setelahnya terdengar pekikan 'guk' cempreng. Dylan tertegun, bersiap dengan kado apa yang diberikan Elizabeth.

Elizabeth mendekatinya sambil menggendong seekor anak alaskan husky berbulu putih abu-abu. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar, tak jauh beda dengan si anjing yang nampak antusias sambil menjulurkan lidah kecilnya. "_Meet your new _Papa, _cutie_!" Katanya, menurunkan alaskan husky menggemaskan itu yang langsung berlari menghampiri Dylan.

"Hey, _you_." Sapanya pada si anjing yang menggonggong nyaring. Matanya menatap gemas mata biru mungil milik si Husky. Anjing itu berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, hendak menjilat wajah Dylan. Tapi berhubung tubuhnya masih terlalu mini, kaki depannya hanya mencapai pertengahan perut buncit Dylan. "Kau mau menjilatku, eh?" Dylan menyodorkan wajahnya mendekati anjing kecil itu, wajahnya langsung dihujani jilatan. Gelak tawa memenuhi apartemen itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dylan mencium anjing itu. "Trims Eliza. Aku sekarang punya teman di sini," Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Siapa namanya?" Kata Elizabeth.

"Nama?" Kata Dylan. "Memangnya namanya siapa saat kau mengambilnya?" Ia membiarkan anjing barunya berjalan mendekati Marcus dan Norton.

Elizabeth mengangkat bahu, "Kata petugasnya dia dipanggil Junior. Omong-omong, dia jantan."

"Junior?" Dylan menatap alaskan husky kecil yang tengah menelusuri rumah barunya itu–setelah ber_tegur sapa_ dengan Marcus dan Norton. Entah kenapa ia teringat dengan film tahun 90-an yang dibintangi Arnold Schwarzenegger. Yang mana film itu seakan mendeskripsikan dirinya yang sekarang ini–pria hamil, pria _manly_ yang hamil. "Namanya DJ," Katanya setelah nyaris 3 menit berdiam.

"DJ?" Celetuk Marcus.

"Tidak sekalian Madeon saja biar lebih keren?" Canda Norton.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Dylan menyahut dengan nada sewot yang dibuat-buat, sambil cengengesan. "DJ itu singkatan Dylan Jr.," Ia nyaris menepuk dahinya sendiri, lantaran tidak tahan dengan nama yang ia berikan untuk anjing kecil itu. _Apa-apaan nama itu. Kenapa harus pakai namamu segala?_ Batinnya geli.

Norton mengangguk, tatapannya pada Dylan seakan mengatakan 'iya deh terserah' dengan ekspresi separuh mengolok.

"Aku suka, namanya lucu." Ujar Elizabeth. Dia mengambil DJ ke gendongannya. "Mulai sekarang namamu DJ, ya." Katanya pada anjing putih-abu di gendongannya. "Itu majikanmu." Ia menunjuk Dylan pada DJ. "Ingat saja yang tinggi, matanya cokelat, dan ada teman kecilmu di perutnya. Panggil dia Papa Dylan, ya. Nanti kalau teman kecilmu itu sudah lahir, kamu jaga dia baik-baik. Oke?" Ia tertawa kecil ketika DJ–yang sejak tadi mendongak menatapnya–menyahutnya dengan gonggongan singkat, seakan mengerti perkataannya. Ia meletakkan DJ di dekat Dylan.

"Apa dia terlatih?" Tanya Dylan.

"Iya. Kata petugas yang merawatnya, untuk ukuran alaskan husky 5 bulan DJ termasuk yang mudah dilatih. Dia yang paling pintar," Elizabeth mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Namanya benar DJ kan? Kau tidak berniat menggantinya lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Emm... tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Sahut Dylan.

"Aku juga membelikan DJ kalung, di gantungannya ada kolom nama dan nomor telepon." Ia menuliskan 'DJ' dan nomor telepon Dylan–ia hapal nomor ponsel Dylan dengan sendirinya entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak sekalian alamat dan nomor rekening?" Celetuk Marcus diikuti tawa Norton dan Dylan.

Elizabeth memutar bola mata. Ia memakaikan kalung dengan gantungan berbentuk tulang ke leher DJ yang sedang asyik mengendus-endus benda di daerah kamar Dylan.

"Elizabeth?" Panggil Dylan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau DJ mau buang air? Dimana dia buang air?"

"Dia buang air di kamar mandi. Nanti tinggal kau siram saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bisa naik sendiri ke kloset dan buang air di situ. Tapi tidak termasuk menyiramnya."

"Oh," Dylan mengangguk-angguk. "Sangat terlatih," Gumamnya. Setidaknya itu lebih meringankan Dylan ketimbang harus memakai media pasir untuk tempat buang air DJ.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

***Dilem-biru** = dilempar, ganti yang baru :P

Balasan review **kh **: Makasih udah komen lagi! cupcup, tenang ini gak DylanNorton kok. sy gak berniat bikin mereka jadian(?), mereka cm temen kok. doain aja yah Davey minta lahir di chapter depan *ketawa belial(?)* Iya nih, sy sih udh nulis bbrp ff buat fandom gede, tp kondisinya pada lebih mengenaskan dr Karma pas cp 1 *wakaka* jd blm berani ngepost. makasih udah dibilang bagus ;D Ini akun pertama sy kok, suwer deh. kalopun ini bukan yg pertama emg saya mirip author yg mana? XD ini sih bisa jadi ff sy yg ke 50! wkwkwk Hah, masa sih kayak yg senpai gitu? sy disini dari 2012 sbg silent reader, mungkin karna banyak baca karya author senpai, gaya penulisannya kebawa kali ya ke saya? *apaansih* jangan bosen review yaaaah!


End file.
